Last Slice
by Anna Ride
Summary: "Do you know that the last slice of a cake is lucky? Like, everyone thinks it's the first slice, but it isn't. You can make a wish on the final slice of the cake, and it has to come true." Fang raised an eyebrow, half grinning, before cutting the last slice in half, handing half to me and keeping the other half, passing me a fork. "So, why don't we test this theory?" he asked.


**THIS IS A ONE-SHOT BASED ON A DREAM I HAD.**

**IT WAS AN ODD DREAM.**

**Oh, and don't worry, I'll be updating my ACTUAL FANFICS soon enough.**

**I NO OWN WHAT I NO OWN.**

* * *

_Last Slice_

_I ran up to my mother as she put the cake down, sitting down excitedly at the end of the long table. Jumping up and down in my seat, I squealed a little. "Mommy, give me my slice!" I begged, sitting on my hands. "Ooh, yeah – that one!" _

_I had been pointing at the first one she had cut – it was fat and smothered in chocolate icing, with a fat chunk of chocolate on the top. Reaching for the plate, I was startled when Mom picked it up and took it away from my reach._

_"Nope, you get the last slice," and then she proceeded in giving the slice to my sister. I watched, feeling betrayed, as she handed out more and more slices – until a tiny, awfully chocolate-and-icing-less slice was the only thing left. "Here, baby," Mom chirped, and I huffed, staring at it. _

_"I thought the birthday girl got the first slice," I said, crinkling my nose at the pathetic slice, as my friend Lissa chomped happily on her own slice. Her own _yummy, thick_ slice._

_Mom rolled her eyes. "Stop freaking out. You got the best slice ever." I rolled my eyes back, snorting a little. She sat next to me, eyes gleaming. "Don't you know? The last slice is the luckiest. You can make a wish on it, and that wish will come true."_

_My eyes widened as I looked down at the slice, suddenly appreciating the slice. "Really?" my voice was tiny and awed. Mom smiled and nodded, and I closed my eyes and made a wish._

I wish that I could meet a nice guy one day, like a prince or something, y'know?

_Then, I shoved my feast into my mouth._

* * *

Humming to myself, I opened up my locker, smiling as I saw the picture of me and my dog, Total, at the beach the week before summer started. Taking out my stuff for the last two periods, I fiddled with the two platinum rings on my middle finger. One was plain and the other had designs cut into it. They were super cool.

Anyways, I was loosely holding my books, humming, minding my own business as I walk down the hall, right?

So, yeah, this guy just knocks into me, and all my books go flying, and he just rolls his eyes and walks on. So, obviously, I shout some unkind words at his back and shoot him the bird, before flicking my hair out of my eyes and scrambling to pick everything up.

Suddenly, an olive toned hand picked up my writing notebook, just as I reached for it, and placed it in my hand. Startled, I looked up and found myself staring into the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen.

They were black with golden specks, reminding me of the night sky. I swear, just staring into those _eyes_, I almost drooled. Then, after a few minutes, I realized that I was gaping at him like an idiot, and snapped my mouth shut, taking my notebook and standing, looking away as he, too, got onto his feet.

"Uh, thanks for, the, um," my mind is officially broken, "help, and, like, stuff…Well, gotta get to class!" and then, I ran in the opposite direction from the extremely hot, helpful, kind boy, and tripped. Falling on my ass. While he was still watching.

WOW. I AM A TOTAL IDIOT.

Then, when I tried to get up, I slipped again and let out the most embarrassing yelp ever, only to slide backwards and fall. Again.

Groaning and not looking at anyone, face burning, I scurried off down the hallway, straight to my next class. My friend Nudge bombarded me, asking me what the hell had just happened, and I told her. Her rant distracted me from the most important loss in my books.

* * *

Needless to say, I avoided other humans after Nudge talked my ear off. (Ella and Lissa would, without a doubt, be worse about it.) And it worked really well – until the parking lot. Because The Hot Midnight Eyed Guy was leaning against my motorcycle. With a black leather notebook in his hand.

And my heart stopped.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked, grabbing it and leafing through it to make sure nothing was missing. My stomach was twisted in knots at the thought of this stranger being able to read my…my _journal._

Yes, I admit, I have one. Mom made me get one for 'anger management' after I sent Ari to the hospital.

"This morning, you dropped it," he shrugged, watching me. His beautiful black hair fell in front of his right eye, and I bit my lip. Everything was there, but…what if he had read it? I still wasn't entirely sure that I should be relieved or not. Seeming to sense this, he added, "I didn't read it, don't worry."

I let out a relaxed breath. "Okay, good, thanks," I replied, tucking the book into my backpack. "So, um, yeah, can you get off my bike?" his eyebrows shot up, but he got off. Obviously, he wasn't used to girls wanting him to go away. I rolled my eyes, putting on my helmet.

"Fang," he told me with a nod, sliding his hands in his jean pockets, and I raised my eyebrows behind the visor. Understanding my confusion, he added, "That's my name – Fang."

I laughed a little, smiling. "I'm Max, and you must've been quite the newborn terror. Well, bye, nice to meet you, probably never gonna see you again, haha, whatever," and I sped off down the road, with his amused gaze on my back.

* * *

_Five months later…_

"Max! You _have to_ come with Nudge, Lissa, and me to the party tonight! It's, like, the most popular guy in _school's_ birthday, and he's throwing this _huge_ bash! You just _have to come!_" Ella said, begging me. I raised an eyebrow at her, texting my new best friend Fang in my lap.

_So, what's up, Fangy?_

"I _have to_?" I mocked, and she glared at me. "Is it _life or death_? If I don't go _will I be cursed_?" Nudge threw a pillow at my head and Lissa giggled and rolled her eyes, putting her red hair up in a pony tail. "Besides, I thought you were all just hanging around here for the night, watching chick flicks or something?"

**Parents are making this huge thing at my house. Save me.**

Lissa shook her head, green eyes twinkling in mischief, "We _were_, until we heard it was _Nicholas Venom's_ party. We can totally prank him or something. It'll be awesome. Plus," she added with a soft smile, "_The Wolves will be there._"

Cue dreamy sigh from my three insane friends.

_Sorry, I'm trying to get out of my own mess here. Do you know any kidnappers?_

I just rolled my eyes. "What's up with you guys and that band, anyways? I've never seen them play or anything, so how do you even know if they're any good?"

**I wish. Brigid would be long gone if I did.**

They all shot me their worst death glares, as I chuckled a little. Brigid was Fang's stalker. "Don't you _dare_ call them 'that band' again, Max," Nudge threatened, pointing her mascara wand thing at me with her eyes narrowed, "Aidan Aze is one of the hottest guys in this known world, and he's _gonna_ be mine by the end of the night, even if I have to kill ten other girls to get to him."

Ella chuckled, rolling her eyes at our friend. "_And_ Cousin Iggy's gonna be there, with his girlfriend, who is also in the band, remember?" she asked, and I rolled my eyes back.

_Aw, I thought you _liked_ having a girl that's so devoted to you she'd make you a blimp that declared, 'I LOVE YOU, FANGY POO!'_

"Iggy totally ignores us now, why should I go to see him?" I asked, and Lissa smiled, leaning across the table. It must've been their last weapon, otherwise she wouldn't have looked so cocky about it.

My phone was forgotten for the moment.

"Well, Maxie," she started, ignoring my death glare at the nickname. "Angel, Gaz, and Lio will be there. And they really miss you…and made you cookies. Just to get you to come. You wouldn't want to disappoint them, would you?"

I groaned, imagining their faces when I didn't arrive, "Damn you all."

They cheered in victory.

**I wish it was someone else proclaiming their love for me...**

_Ooh, Fangy got a crush?_

He didn't reply.

* * *

The minute I entered the house in my flow-y, layered blue tank top and black skinny jeans (_ouch_) I was tackled by a mass of black, blue, and pink. "YOU CAME!" the three tiny voices chimed, and I smiled, patting them all on their heads.

"Yeah, I sure did, kiddos. So, where's the birthday boy? I need to give him his present." I shook around the box with a smile, and they squealed again. Lio took the box from me, running over to the table where the others were, her blue sundress and silver flats looking odd in the red and black and purple of everyone else. Turning my gaze to the twelve year old boy, I noticed Gazzy was wearing a green t-shirt and jeans, along with green sneakers.

Angel, though, was wearing a pretty pink dress that was loose from the top to the bottom, like Tinkerbell wore in that movie they made about her, right after she was born, (Angel forced me to watch it.) **(A/N My little cuz forced me to watch it, so, yeah.)**

"You look so handsome, Gaz," I said, and he laughed a little as I curtseyed at him before turning to the girls, since Lio had arrived back, "And you two! Oh my goodness, you're _stunning_!" The two girls giggled, grinning at me.

Ella, Lissa, and Nudge walked out behind me, and smiled at the three, hugging them and saying hello before spreading out, Lissa probably to prank the birthday boy, Ella to find her boyfriend and Aidan's brother, Xavier, and Nudge to find Aidan.

"C'mon, Max, you need to see this cake," Angel giggled, and Lio nodded. The two girls grabbed my hands and dragged me as Gazzy laughed and walked ahead of us, glancing back to make sure we were still following every five seconds or so.

Then, we reached the dining room, and my eyes widened. The rectangular cake took up the whole table and was covered in beautiful white frosting. The edges had a yummy-looking blue frosting decorated on it, and in the center was a picture of a black guitar.

I felt incapable of speech. It was one beautiful, yummy ass cake.

"Maxie Dear, falling in love with other peoples' cakes is wrong," a cheery voice chastised behind me and I whipped around, hugging my cousin, Iggy Griffiths, with a huge grin on my face. _Sure,_ he had ignored us a little since he became popular, but he was still one of my best friends.

Lio and Angel giggled as I pulled away, and Gaz just rolled his eyes, because he knew what was coming. And he was, apparently, right, because he grinned as I slapped the back of Iggy's head. "You know I'm in a relationship with Mom's cookies right now, Iggy. I'm not that kinda girl."

Iggy smirked at me, wiggling his eyebrows, "Oh, the kind to have foodgasms with sweets other than Aunt Val's cookies? Because I've _seen_ you have many-" I elbowed him in the ribs.

"I hate you, Iggy," I muttered, before we sat down and caught each other up on our lives as more and more people came in and took slices of the cake.

* * *

Iggy excused himself, seeing some guy hitting on Lupo. He wasn't worried about her safety or anything – she could kick that guy's ass – he said he was worried she would put someone else in the hospital and have to pay for it, or something.

So, obviously, my eyes drifted to the cake. There was only one slice left. I smiled, chuckling a little as I reached for it…

At the same time as a familiar olive-toned hand. Looking up, I met Fang's eyes, and smiled. "Hey, Fangster, what're you doing here?" He smirked, gesturing around the party.

"This is in celebration of my birth." I must've looked confused, because he chuckled. "Max, my real name is Nicholas. I'm _Nicholas Venom._"

I facepalmed.

"And Max is officially an idiot. You'd think I'd connect the last names," I laughed, and he smiled at me. Like, a real smile. For some reason, my heart thudded harder in my chest at sight. "So, um, earlier, when we were texting…" I bit my lip. "…You like someone?" I blurted, and he looked away, smile gone.

Then, he nodded. "Yeah, I do," then, he looked me in the eyes, all deep and stuff, and my stomach jumped. _What's wrong with me?_

"So, uhm," my voice was nervous, desperate to change the subject, "Do you know that the last slice of a cake is lucky? Like, everyone thinks it's the first slice, but it isn't. You can make a wish on the final slice of the cake, and it _has to_ come true."

Fang raised an eyebrow, half grinning, before cutting the last slice in half, handing half to me and keeping the other half, passing me a fork. "So, why don't we test this theory?" he asked, and I smiled a little back.

He closed his eyes, making the wish, and I followed his lead.

_I wish Fang would kiss me._

The thought shocked me, but not because it was so out there. But because that was so obviously what I wanted. I loved Fang – the Hot Guy with the Midnight Eyes from the hallway. We'd only known each other for five months, but it was true.

I was in love with Nicholas 'Fang' Venom.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Fang staring at me, and my face heated up a little, and I shoveled my cake into my mouth to avoid talking to him. Now that I'd confessed – even mentally – it would be way awkward if I tried to talk to him.

Suddenly, Fang was leaning closer, his eyes swirling with some kind of emotion. I leaned forward a little, too, and then our lips were touching. It shot sparks through me, and I couldn't seem to think about much other than, '_Oh my God, Fang and I are kissing…and it's SO GOOD._'

What a Nudge-like thought, too.

Then, he pulled away – it hadn't been a really intense kiss, just, like, a soft one that last about ten seconds – and pressed our foreheads together. I put down my plate, slowly, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He seemed kind of surprised by the action, but smiled softly, pushing my hair out of my eyes lightly, his fingers brushing my skin.

"What did you wish for?" I asked, looking up at him through my eyelashes. He wrapped his arms, slowly, around my waist and pulled me closer, as if testing the water, seeing if this was really happening. I bit my lip, staring into his eyes.

"I wished that you would love me back," he whispered, and I smiled softly, leaning in until our lips were centimeters apart.

"Fang," I whispered, "If that was really your wish, that was one lucky-ass slice of cake."

And with that, I kissed Fang Venom again.

* * *

_Seven years later..._

The world was white, and brown, and green.

But I guess that's what you get when Nudge Aze and Lio Venom plan your wedding. And decide to go 'classy.'

And decide it has to be outside, in your husband's backyard.

Suddenly, two arms circled around my waist, and I smiled, turning around and wrapping my arms around Fang's neck. "How does it feel, being Maximum Venom?" he teased, and I kissed his nose.

"Mm, I think I can bare it," I replied, and he shot me one of his heart-pounding smiles. My own smile immediately widened. "So, we'd better get to the cake before our slice is gone."

Fang sighed, looking like he didn't want to let me go. "Can't we stay here, alone?" he asked, kissing my neck. I pulled away slightly, sighing, as well. I really didn't want to have to go out there, either, especially if I could be alone with Fang for a while.

"Fang, we'll be all alone for the next three weeks in _Paris_. I think you can survive another hour," he groaned, and I laughed, tugging him after me.

"One hour can be an eternity," Fang muttered, as he wrapped an arm around my waist. Loving the feeling, I leaned into his side. "Especially with family and friends like ours."

I slapped his arm, laughing. "Oh, come on, they're not that bad! We could've been stuck with the Adams Family." I pointed out, and he rolled his eyes, pecking me on the head.

"The Adams family is _way_ more normal than our family, Max," he replied with a snort, and I laughed. The sound made him finally smile again.

Then he caught sight of Lio, who was running over and demanding pictures, and groaned again.

I smirked, leaning up and whispering in his ear. "_One more hour,_ and then you'll have me all alone in_ France_." I reminded him, and he smiled at me, pulling me closer.

"I'm holding you to that, you know, Max," he told me, and I smiled, pecking him on the lips.

"I know," I whispered, and his smiled broadened.

* * *

Snatching up the last slice of our humungous cake, I handed Fang the other fork before grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the crowd, under the gazebo. Fang smiled at me, eyes loving. I pulled him as close as possible, considering we had the cake between us.

"Make a wish," I whispered, and he smiled, closing his eyes at the same time as me.

_I wish that Fang and I stay like this forever._

And then, I opened my eyes and we ate our slice, laughing and kissing and smiling.

Looking up into Fang's eyes, there was no doubt in mind my mind that my wish would come true. Because I had wished for him every birthday since I was seven, and I was going to keep wishing for him until the day I died.

"I love you," I whispered with a soft, loving smile, my arms wrapped around his neck. He grinned back, kissing my nose.

"I love you, too, Max."

And we lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Awww!**

**I love happy endings! ^.^**

**REVIEW, AND I'LL UPDATE WHATEVER YOU GUYS WANT!**

**~Anna Ride**


End file.
